High School Never Ends!
by BoredAsYou
Summary: Lucy and Wendy both girls who attend Fairy Tail Academy! But the two of the, have a secret, their the most famous people in Magnolia! When they meet Romeo and Natsu, their roomates, who also have a secret, what will happen in this crazy school!
1. New Students Starting NOW!

Me: Hello guys! my 3rd story!

Lucy: In this story we r still the same and powers or magic

Natsu: And we are still famous!

Romeo: And girls love FTBB

Me: Here r the ages!

**Lucy: 17**

**Wendy: 17  
**

**Natsu: 17  
**

**Gray: 17  
**

**Loke: 18  
**

**Romeo: 17  
**

**Gajeel: 18  
**

**Erza: 17  
**

**Jellal: 18  
**

Me: On with the story!

* * *

Normal P.O.V

It was a sunny day at Magnolia City in this city, in this city everybody had their own kind of magic or power. Then there in the city was a big Academy also known as Fairy Tail

*In the weekend*

"So you are Lucy and Wendy?" said the principal Makarov

" Yup!" said the blonde

" So both of you r sisters and you want to apply for this school?" said Makarov

" We do" they both said

" Do you have any family?" said Makarov

" Yes we have our cousins and mums and dads" said Wendy

" So your magic or power?" asked Makarov

" Elemental Dragon Slayer, Telekinesis, Re-equip, Muisc and Transformation" said Lucy

" Very good do you want to come and look around the school?" said Makarov

" Of course Jii-chan!" they both said.

Then Makarov started to tear up and say "Nobody ever called me that before!"

Then after that we went to look around the school, we saw the gym, outside, the Sakura Tree, the cafeteria, the dorms and finally the classrooms.

" Here are the classrooms" said Makarov " Class 29-B is your first class the teacher is Mr Gildarts, we will arrange your schedule, uniform, books, bag, and your dorm"

" Ok," said Wendy " but what dorm are we sleeping in girl or boy?"

" Unfortunately a boy" said Makarov " all the girls are occupied"

"..."

"..."

"..."

" Well ok!" both of them said smiling"

" Wow you two are really brave" said Makarov " well we will see you tomorrow oh and here is your uniform" he said holding out a winter, summer and sports.

" Thank you Jii-chan" we both said

Then after that we left through the window and then we landing on our to feat and ran back home.

* * *

* The Next Day*

It was a sunny day all the flowers were blooming and all the birds singing. Then in a very big house having break fast was Wendy and Lucy. Wearing the officially Fairy Tail uniform the prime colors were black blue and red and black converse (until knee).

" Hmmm" said Lucy and Wendy

" Sis are we going now?" asked Wendy

" Little later" said Lucy

Then after they finished breakfast they went to do the normal routine. Then after a few minutes it was time to go to school!

" Come on Wens! We will be late for school!" said Lucy

" Okay coming!" said Wendy fixing her hair " there"

Then after that she finished she went downstairs and then they got the keys and left the house with their phone in their hands. Then they transformed into cheetah's ear and tail and ran all the way to school. Then after two mins they were there.

" Wow new record!" said Lucy " Come on let's go in!"

" Ok!" said Wendy smiling

Then shouts and noises were heard inside the building.

*Inside the classroom*

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME FLAME BRAIN!" said a furious Gray

"ICE PRINCESS!" said Natsu

Those two were constantly fighting again

" Natsu-nii" said Romeo and his sweatdropped

" Natsu, Gray! Stop fighting!" said the vice captain Erza " I heard from Jii-chan that there are two new students in FTA"

" Really!" said Loke " Girl or Boy?"

" Girls" said Erza

" Ok" said Loke grinning madly

Then the bell rang all the students sat down in their seats and then Mr Gildarts came in then following two girls came in.

" Boys and Girls this is the new students" said Mr Gildarts " Lucy and Wendy"

" Hello we are Lucy and Wendy we hope that we can be friends!" said Lucy and Wendy

Everybody was just staring at them but in particular Me, Gray and Romeo were just staring then an outburst came from the boys.

" DATE ME LUCY AND WENDY!" said all the boys including Loke

" Sit down!" said Erza and then every boy sat down " Hello Lucy Wendy nice to meet you! My name is Erza"

" Hello Erza I hope that we could be friends by the way your name and yourself is very beautiful" said Lucy and Wendy

Then after that line Erza started to blush a bit. Then everybody jaws dropped.

" This is so creepy Erza blushing!" said Gray to Natsu and Natsu nodded

" Well let's start class Lucy a you can sit behind Natsu and Gray and Wendy you can behind Romeo" said Mr Clive " Oh and one more thing"

" What is it Mr Gildarts?" asked Wendy

" Do you want three guide's to guide you around school? You can pick if you want" said Mr Clive smiling

" Ok!" said Lucy and Wendy " Hmmm I choose the ones that I am behind of!"

" Ok, Natsu, Gray, Romeo go and one thing you can skip this period if you participate!" said Mr Clive

" We'll do it!" said Me Romeo and Gray

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

" We'll do it!" said Natsu Romeo and Gray

Then after we left all the girls kept screaming " DON'T LEAVE US NATSU- KUN ROMEO-KUN AND GRAY-KUN!"  
My gosh those girls are annoying!

" So Wens you go with Romeo and I go with these two!" I said

" Ok!" said Wens " Bye sis!"

" Bye!" I said

" So your name is Lucy right?" asked Gray

" Yup and your names are Gray and Natsu?" I asked

" Yup!" they both said "well we better get going!"

" Ok!" I said smiling

Then we left.

*In Lucy's Mind*

_When can I tell them I'm actually a Dragon Slayer and I can't keep up with this goody two-shoe act any longer!_

_Lucy Lucy Lucy!_

" Ah what" I said then Gray and Natsu are staring at me " umm I'm kinda spacing out today gomen!"

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

" Umm I'm kinda spacing out today gomen!" she said and smiled

" It's ok!" said me and Natsu

*In Gray's mind

_What the hell is wrong with me my heart's keeps on pounding when I ever see her smile! Am I in Love! Don't think that Gray. Well she is cute hot and sexy. Wait Sexy!_

" Yo Ice Princess" said Natsu " stop spacing out!

" Grrrr" I said

Then we continued on with our tour we showed her everything the dorms the classrooms and every thing else in the academy. Then she asked a question on the way back to the class room.

" Can I have your numbers?" said Lucy

Me and Natsu looked at eachother then we said " Ok"

Then we gave her our numbers. Then I asked:

" What's your classes?"

" Umm... I have Music, Sports, History and Art" she said putting her index finger on her chin

" That's what we have!" I said pointing to me then Natsu " So you can come with us if you want!"

" Thank you!" she said smiling then my heart started pounding again.

Then the bell rang.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

" Well see u later guys" said Lucy then she came up to Natsu and kissed him on the cheek and same with Gray. Then she left. After she left they both felt their cheeks it was so warm.

*In both their minds

_She will be mine!_

Then they went back to fighting eachother then Erza came over and crushed them like a bug and those two were in the infirmary.

*With Lucy and Wendy

"Hey should we practice our sword-man ship with Erza-chan sis?" asked Wendy eating

"Ehh you not let's ask Natsu or Gray where she is!" said Lucy smiling at her younger sis. Then she got out her phone and texted to Natsu, after that she closed it.

" So how was your tour?" Lucy asked

" I'll tell you!" Wendy said

_* Flashbac_k *

_( Wendy's P.O.V )_

_" So Wendy... Hows your life?" Romeo asked_

_" Ah pretty good!" I replied smiling  
_

_" So what's your magic like?" he questioned again.  
_

_The question made me froze but I still replied.  
_

_" Um... It's pretty destructive sometimes, that's only when I get angry!" I said and waving my hands when I said the last bit  
_

_" You sound so much like Natsu-nii!" Romeo said smiling " He's the one who always got me active and going"  
_

_" It sounds like you envy him" I said smiling back at, when I saw him I swear I saw him blush.  
_

_" Um... What's up with fan girls?" I said changing the subject  
_

_" Oh! Um... The three of us are kinda popular!" he said rubbing the back of his head  
_

_" Good Luck! Oh and what classes do you take?" I asked him  
_

_" Music, Sports, History and Art, same with Gray and Natsu-nii!" he said  
_

_" That's what I have!" I said shocked " Do you want to walk together to the classes?"  
_

_Then I saw him go red as a tomato.  
_

_" Ah... Sure! Why not!" he said  
_

_" Awesome! Thanks a lot!" I said and kissed him on the check " Arigatou!"  
_

_" No problem!" he said blushing_

_Then I giggled " Your so cute when you blush Romeo! Well we better get going!"  
_

_" Ah sure!" he said  
_

_* End of Flashback *  
_

" Wow!" Lucy said " You really said that?"

" Yup!" Wendy said.

Then Lucy's phone started to beep.

" Oh Natsu's text!" Lucy said and unlocked her phone **( A/N iPhone 4S! . ) **

**To: Lucy**

**From: Natsu  
**

**AwesomeFireDragon!  
**

**321 321 5 ~ Erza's mobile number  
**  
Then Lucy typed back.

**To: Natsu**

**From: Lucy  
**

******~LucyXoxo~**

**Thanks ;)  
**

Then she called Erza, after that she went outside to meet her.

*** In the infirmary ***

( Natsu's P.O.V )

I was in the infirmary with Gray then I got a new text

**New message**

**To: Natsu  
**

**From: Lucy  
**

**~LucyXoxo~  
**

**Hey Natsu do u know Erza's Number? ;)  
**

I smiled at the message and typed back. I waited for a while then another text came.

**New message**

**To: Natsu  
**

**From: Lucy  
**

**~LucyXoxo~  
**

**Thanks ;)  
**

Then Gray got up and looked out the window. Then his eyes widen.

" Natsu come look quick!" said Gray. Then I got to the window there I saw Lucy with a different outfit she had a 2 swords in her hand and there stood Erza almost about to collapse. Then suddenly Lucy changed back to her uniform and supported Erza's fall.

*** Outside ***

" Erza I'm so sorry I think I over did it!" said Lucy apologizing

" It's ok Lucy" said Erza " YOu showed great sword-man ship I will be your friend"

" Thank YOu Erza-chan I will heal u right now!" said Lucy

Then Lucy said " Dance of the flowers" then she stood in a dancing postion with a kimono on and her hair let out with sakura flowers in her hair and she was holding 2 fans in her hands, the fans had sakura flowers in-printed in it. Then she started to dance she started twirling around then me and Gray watched in awe all the sakura flowers in the Sakura Tree in was surrounding her and then she pointed the fans at Erza and said " Heal" then the flowers surrounded Erza and went to the hurting spots.

" There you go Erza all better!" said Lucy

Then she started to faint then when she started to faint cat ears and a tail came out.

" SIS!" said Wendy

* * *

Me: CliffHanger! And wow I think I overdid it

Lucy: But what will happen to me

Me: Don't worry Next chapter Truth and Music ambitions

Lucy: Please R&R


	2. Truth and Music Ambitions!

Me: Hello Chapter 2 here!

Lucy: In this Chapter I faint and Wendy and Natsu Gray and Erza come to my aid

Wendy: And I tell the truth y she has cat ears!

Natsu: And this stupid girl made mistakes on the last chapter

Me: *Grabs arrows* Ok that's it I'm shooting him

Natsu: AHHHHH! RUN FOR MY LIFE!

Romeo: Natsu-nii -_-'' Well this girl doesn't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

_Previously:_

_" There you go Erza all better!" said Lucy_

_Then she started to faint then when she started to faint cat ears and a tail came out._

_" SIS!" said Wendy_

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

" SIS!" yelled Wendy

" Lucy!" I said yelling with Natsu

" We need to get down there!" said Natsu

I nodded then we left the infirmary and ran all the way to where Lucy was.

" Is she alright?" asked Erza

" Yeah I think she's just exhausted" Wendy said

" So can you tell us why she has cat ears and a tail?" I asked

" Ah yes?" said Wendy " This started when we were 5 years old..."

* Flashback *

( Wendy's P.O.V )

_It was a sunny day at Magnolia city. Then two girls were running into the woods._

_" Come on Wens!" said Lucy  
_

_" Ok coming!" I yelled  
_

_Then when I was not looking at her she got bitten by a cat and she grew ears and a tail  
_

_" Sis you grew cat ears and a tail!" I pointed at sis  
_

_Then Sis felt her head and her back  
_

_" Wow I really did , I think it's the animals" Sis said  
_

_Then when she said that all the animals came running towards us and they bit us on the arm and then it healed quickly and when we said an animal the ears came and tail of the animal we said.  
_

* End of Flashback*

( Back to Gray's P.O.V)

" So that's what happened" Natsu said

Then Lucy started to wake up

" Ugh... Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wens what happen ~nya" Lucy said

_* In Natsu's and Gray's mind_

_So cute one day I will make her mine!  
_

*RING RING

Then the bell went.

" Oh no we need to hurry back to Music class before Miss Luna get's worried!" said Me and Natsu

" Don't worry we got a shorter way!" Lucy and Wendy said

Then they both had ears and tails of a bunny!

" Hold on to my hand's Natsu Gray, Erza Wens" Lucy said

Then Me and Natsu grabbed on to Lucy's hand it was so warm. Then they squatted and jumped to the Music room.

" We are here!" she said

" Ahh... Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy your here just in time" said Miss Luna " Sit down"

" Hai!" we all said

Then we saw Romeo enter the room

" Ok class today can anybody play the electric guitar and bass?" asked Aries

Then I raised my hand with Natsu Romeo Lucy and Wendy

" Ok then can you play One Day by Rootless?" she asked

" Hai!" we all said

" Can you show us that you can play it" said Aries " Ok Romeo on bass, Wendy drums, Lucy singer and electric guitar and Natsu and Gray singers with Lucy"

" Hai" we all said. Then we went on the medium stage. Then we started to play.

**( Electric guitar and drums start playing)**

**Lucy: ameagari no sora wo aogu tabi**  
**nakimushi datta koro no boku wo omou**  
**dareka no senaka wo**  
**gamushara ni oikaketa**  
**"Tsuyoku naritai" tte**

**Gray: ima wa kaze ni kieta "Arigatou"**  
**boku wa tsuyoku nareteiru no kana?**  
**kotae wa mada dasou ni nai kara sa**  
**yappari mada**  
**aruiteiku yo**

**Trio: saa yukou**  
**tachidomaru koto naku**  
**nagareru toki ni makenai you ni**  
**nando mo tachimukai tsuzukeyou**  
**taisetsu na mono ushinai takunai kara**

**Natsu: yuugure ni mau tori no you ni**  
**mienai asu wo sagashiteru**  
**tsumazuki nagara kowakute mo**  
**ashimoto ni me wa otosanai yo**

**Lucy: akirameru kotoba wa**  
**korogatteru kedo**  
**akiramenai GOORU wa hitotsu dake**  
**yorokobi kanashimi norikoete wa**  
**sukoshizutsu aruiteku yo**

**Gray: hateshinai sora ni**  
**te wo kazasou**  
**tatta hitotsu no mirai wo shinjinagara**  
**modoranai toki wa utsurou kedo**  
**taisetsu na mono ushinai takunai kara**

**Natsu: boku no naka ni nagareru koe wa**  
**zutto zutto boku wo sasaeteru**  
**ITAZURA na ame ga jama suru kedo**  
**nigedasenai kara**  
**Oh**

**Trio: saa yukou**  
**tachidomaru koto naku**  
**nagareru toki ni makenai you ni**  
**nando mo tachimukai tsuzukeyou**  
**taisetsu na mono ushinai takunai kara**  
**shinjita sono saki e to...**

**( Guitar and Drums keep playing then fades)**

Cheers were heard everywhere from the class room.

" Alright everyone calm down" said Aries

* Ring Ring

" Class dismiss" she said

" Hey guys want to have Lunch together?" I asked

" Why not!" we all yelled

* * *

Me: Finished, and by the way I just love this damn song!

Lucy: next chapter Lunch time and Dorms!

Wendy: R&R Please!

Me: This song is called One Day By Rootless


	3. LunchTime and Dorms

Me: Hey people 3rd chapter of...

All: HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS!

Natsu: We find out something that we don't expect

Wendy: She doesn't own Fairy Tail!

Me: Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Normal P.O.V

" FINALLY FOOD!" yelled Wendy and Lucy

" Are you guys that hungry" Gray asked

Then Wendy and Lucy gave Gray a " Ask-again-I-will-kill-you" look which made the ice mage frightened.

" Here we are the Cafeteria!" Natsu said opening the doors.

When they went inside it was so pretty there were chandeliers for the lights and lots of food enough for the whole year!

" Let's get our food!" Erza said. Then they went to go get their food, this is what they had:

**Natsu: Fire water,chicken,lava sandwich and a burning Turkey**

**Erza: Strawberry shortcake 10x  
**

**Gray: Shaved ice, Ice, Ice cubes  
**

**Lucy: Fish,Fire,Metal screws,meat,carrots,energy drink,lava sandwich,lighting soup and luxury Fire chicken with everything she ordered.**

**Wendy: Same as Lucy.  
**

" Do you eat that much at home?" Gray asked as his sweatdropped.

" Ok that's it your dead!" Lucy and Wendy yelled. Then went chasing after Gray after 10 seconds he gave up after that eating time!

" Hmmmm This is good" Lucy said eating her food. Every one kept eating their food until the bell rang.

" Eh time all ready oh well let's go guys!" Lucy said. Then they exited out of the Cafeteria.

" Next one SPORTS!" Natsy and Gray shouted

" Hey Lucy you've tried out for the sports right?" Erza asked

" Yup same with Wendy we took half of what the sports were!" Lucy said

" Let's hurry!" Wendy said. Then they started running to the lockers and they started to change.

" DONE!" they all shouted then they all exited from the lockers.

" You guys made it come on!" said a guy with green hair also known as Fried Justine

" Ok people today we have new captain's for each sport!" said our sports teacher Mrs Lazzaro

" Who are they?" Natsu asked

" They are taking half of the sports that we have and they are captain for all of it!" Mrs Lazzaro said " and they are Lucy and Wendy"

"..."

"..."

"..."

" WHAT!" everyone said

" How could they be half of the sports captain?" Gray asked

" I assessed them in school holidays, they had higher scores than 100 like you guys they got at least 300" Mrs Lazzaro said

" Uhhhh we didn't know that we got at least 300" Lucy and Wendy said

" Ok first running" Mrs Lazzaro said. Then Natsu Lucy and Gray were first to run.

" In this one you can use your magic to past the obstacle's" Mrs Lazzaro said " Are you ready... GO!"

Then they dashed off Lucy was in the Lead but Natsu overpowered her.

" CHEETAH!" Lucy yelled then cheetah's ear and tail popped out. Then she dashed past Natsu she was so fast she was about to hit the hurdles. " BUNNY!" she yelled out now from cheetah to bunny, she did front cartwheel and landed on her feet gracefully and did it all over again in the last one she did a somersault in the air and said"CAT!" she did the same thing like the bunny and landed gracefully on her feet.

*_ Every ones mind_

_Amazing she's like a graceful gymnasts!_

* * *

**Timeskip!**_  
_

" Nice running today boys!" Lucy said

" Hey Lucy what dorm are you sleeping in?" Natsu and Gray asked

" Jii-chan said a boys dorm but I have no idea which one!" Lucy asked smiling. Then when they were walking towards to Natsu and Gray's dorm there was a note on the door, it said:

_Dear Natsu, Gray, Romeo and Loke,_

_Boys I'm going to put Lucy and Wendy in your dorm because your the ones with spare bedrooms. Hope you can cope with her and tell Loke not to be awkard to both of them.  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Principal Makarov  
_

" Looks like my Dorm is your dorm!" Lucy said. Then they opened the door to reveal a well cleaned dorm.

" Well gonna go to the room!" Lucy and Wendy said.

" Ok! Your rooms are on the last part of this dorm!" Natsu said with a smile on his face

" Got that!" Lucy and Wendy yelled back entering the rooms

" Natsu-nii! There going to stay here!" Romeo said suprised

"Yup!" Natsu said

" Lucy and Wendy?" asked the playboy in their dorm Loke

" Yes Loke" Gray said

" I can't believe they bet you at running!" Loke said laughing

" SHUT UP!" Natsu and Gray said. Then they went inside their rooms.

* * *

* To Lucy and Wendy *

" Finally some rest!" Wendy said lumping down on the bed

" Tomorrow is Friday right?" Lucy asked

" Yeah why?" Wendy said then she realized the day

" Yeah well it starts at 6pm till 12am" Lucy said

" Well we better put a note on the door for them when were gone!" Wendy said

" Yeah that's a good idea" Lucy said. Then they started writing a note, this is what the note said:

_Natsu Gray Romeo and Loke,_

_We are both gone on Friday, Saturday and Sunday at 6 be back at 12!  
_

_~Lucy and Wendy~  
_

" Now we put this on the fridge!" Lucy said. Then they made there way to the Fridge.

" There that will remind them that we are gone!" Wendy said

" Hey Natsu, Gray, Loke and Romeo!" Lucy shouted " Do you guys wanna go to the Amusement Park on Monday?"

" Sure!" They all shouted

" Great!" Lucy said

* * *

Me: Sorry for late update. If you have read my other story Why? I will update soon as possible

Lucy: Next Time

All: SURPRISES!

Natsu: Pls R&R


	4. Dragon Soul

Me: Hey! Chapter 4 of...

All: HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS!

Lucy: Something that Natsu, Gray, Loke and Romeo don't is

Wendy: That we are part of the famous Band:

Both: DRAGON SOUL

Erza: With me

Levy: And me!

Aries: And Me!

Me: Hope to enjoy!

* * *

It was 6pm at Magnolia.

" I can't wait to see the Band/Group Dragon Soul!" said a guy

" I know right!" said a girl

Then they ran to where the Concert was. Then a 5 girls appeared on the stage.

" Welcome Boys and Girls!" yelled Wendy

" For we are..." a red head said known as Erza

" DRAGON SOUL!" yelled the whole Band /Group then cheers and screams were heard.

" Our first song is TTYLXOX!" yelled Lucy " and after that SOMETHING TO DANCE FOR!"

" Should we start?" Levy asked the crowd of fans in their seats

" YES!" they all yelled

" Then we shall start!" Aries yelled

Then Music started to play.

**Everyone: Watch this!**

** Lucy: Be be be my BFF**  
** 'Cause IDK what's coming next**  
** And I'll be LMHO with the rest**  
** So TTYLXOX**

When Lucy was dancing to this she winked to the boys which made the boys faint.

** Wendy: Be be be my BFF**  
** Cause IDK what's coming next**  
** And I'll be LMHO with the rest**  
** So TTYLXOX**

After Wendy sang this she did a peace sign near her eye while she winked

** Erza: Show up in the same dress**  
** We don't know who wore it best**  
** Not make a big deal**  
** Act like it's a new trend**  
** Look good when we go round here**  
** Try on these boots**  
** I found this boy he says you're sweet**  
** He's got a best friend**  
** (You'll always be my)**

**All the Boys blushed at this part.**

** Levy: Be be be my BFF**  
** Cause IDK what's coming next**  
** And I'll be LMHO with the rest**  
** So TTYLXOX**

When Levy did her dance moves most of the girls started to dance to it.

** Aries: Be be be my BFF**  
** Cause IDK what's coming next**  
** And I'll be LMHO with the rest**  
** So TTYLXOX**

** Lucy: I'm a better me**  
** When you're here next to me**  
** LJK can't you tell**  
** We're ROTFFL**  
** Who needs words when we got hearts, smile**  
** T-t-t-time goes by so fast**  
** But we are meant to last**  
** (You'll always be my)**

** Wendy: Be be be my BFF**  
** Cause IDK what's coming next**  
** And I'll be LMHO with the rest**  
** So TTYLXOX**

** Erza: Be be be my BFF**  
** Cause IDK what's coming next**  
** And I'll be LMHO with the rest**  
** So TTYLXOX**

** Levy: (TTYLXOX)**  
** Come on!**  
** (You'll always be my)**

** Aries: Be be be my BFF**  
** Cause IDK what's coming next**  
** And I'll be LMHO with the rest**  
** So TTYLXOX**

When she sang this the boys blushed at the fact that she was cute

** Everyone: Be be be my BFF**  
** Cause IDK what's coming next**  
** And I'll be LMHO with the rest**  
** So TTYLXOX**

** Be be be my BFF**  
** Cause IDK what's coming next**  
** And I'll be LMHO with the rest**  
** So TTYLXOX**

** Be be be my BFF**  
** Cause IDK what's coming next**  
** And I'll be LMHO with the rest**  
** So TTYLXOX**

** Be be be my BFF**  
** Cause IDK what's coming next**  
** And I'll be LMHO with the rest**  
** So TTYLXOX**

Then they were finished.

" Ok next song Something to Dance For!" Lucy yelled

**Aries: A dream like this not something you wish for,**  
** a dream like this not something you ask for,**  
** when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,**  
** then this is something you dance for...**

** Everyone: Hey, yeah yeah, oh, this is something you dance for,**

** Lucy: There's a moment when you look to the side,**  
** who will fall? who will survive?**  
** that's the moment when you find it inside,**  
** on the line this is your time,**  
** and it's all I want and it's all I do...**

** Wendy: A dream like this not something you wish for,**  
** a dream like this not something you ask for,**  
** when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,**  
** then this is something you dance for...**

** Erza: Can you believe it? Are you feeling alive?**  
** Hit your mark, ready to rise,**  
** your body's aching but your heart doesn't mind,**  
** feet on the ground, eyes on the prize,**  
** and it's all I want and it's all I do...**

** Levy: A dream like this not something you wish for,**  
** a dream like this not something you ask for,**  
** when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,**  
** then this is something you dance for...**

** Aries: A dream like this not something you wish for,**  
** a dream like this not something you ask for,**  
** when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,**  
** then this is something you dance for...**

** Everyone: For the love,**  
** for the fame,**  
** to bring down the rain,**  
** by the way that you feel,**  
** when they're calling your name,**

** Wendy: for the days nothing more,**  
** it's just you on the floor,**  
** oh,**  
** this is something you dance for...**

** Lucy: A dream like this not something you wish for,**  
** a dream like this not something you ask for,**  
** when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,**  
** then this is something you dance for...**

** Everyone: A dream like this not something you wish for,**  
** a dream like this not something you ask for,**  
** when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,**  
** then this is something you dance for...**

Then cheers and claps were heard everywhere.

" Thank you for coming to our performance!" they all yelled. Then they went backstage.

" Hey Aries" Lucy said " Aren't you Transferring School?"

" Yeah! I think to Fairy Tail Academy!" she said and smiled

" That's where we go to!" Levy, Erza, Wendy and Lucy said

" What's your first subject?" Erza asked

" Ummm I think Music" Aries said

" That's what we have!" Lucy and Wendy said shocked " How about we walk to school together all of us!"

" Yeah!" They all said and put their hands in the middle " GO DRAGON SOUL!"

* * *

Me: Done! Hope it wasn't a long wait!

Lucy: Next chapter:

All: Aries and Loke!


	5. Aries and Loke!

Me: Hey guys! sorry for not updating this long!

Aries: In ' Truths and Music Ambitions' the teacher is my mum

Me: Ok here it is!

All: ARIES AND LOKE!

* * *

_Previously on High School Never Ends:_

_" Hey Aries" Lucy said " Aren't you Transferring School?"_

_" Yeah! I think to Fairy Tail Academy!" she said and smiled_

_" That's where we go to!" Levy, Erza, Wendy and Lucy said_

_" What's your first subject?" Erza asked_

_" Ummm I think Music" Aries said_

_" That's what we have!" Lucy and Wendy said shocked " How about we walk to school together all of us!"_

_" Yeah!" They all said and put their hands in the middle " GO DRAGON SOUL!"_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

It was a sunny day, well you know how the day starts so let's skip to class!

" Ok class today we have a new student attending Fairy Tail Academy" Mrs Luna " and she's my daughter! I know that Lucy and Wendy now her!"

" Yes Mrs Aries!" the 2 girls said. Then the music class heard a scream out side the hallway.**  
**

" Ow" the 2 people said that bumped into each other.

" Loke?" a small voice said

" Aries?" Loke asked

" Is that you?" they both said in unison

" If you were Aries you've be saying sorry after you bumping into somebody" Loke said

" And if you were Loke-kun, you would be getting in trouble all the time" Aries said back to Loke

" Aries! Loke! Come in!" Mrs Luna **( A/N Changed Name)**

Then the 2 collected their books then got up and went into the music room.

" Class today we have a new student this is Aries!" Mrs Luna said

" Hi I'm Aries! I hope that we could they get along! Oh and I know a few people in this class!" Aries said and continued " I know Lucy, Wendy and Loke-kun!"

" Aries why don't you find a spare seat?" Mrs Luna said. Then Aries found a spare seat next to Lucy and Loke behind her was Wendy.

" Ok class we have a new song" Mrs Luna said handing us the music sheet

_" Hero by Dragon Soul, Hey Juliet by the Twin Dragons and The Best Damn Thing by Dragon soul" Aries, Lucy and Wendy said_

" Ok who wants to sing Hero?" Mrs Luna asked

Then Aries hand shot up.

" Ok Aries and your doing piano to" Mrs Luna said. Then Aries went to the piano.

" You may start" Mrs Luna said

**( Piano starts )**

**Aries: There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are**

**Aries: There's an answer**  
**If you reach into your soul**  
**And the sorrow that you know**  
**Will melt away**

**And then a hero comes along**  
**With the strength to carry on**  
**And you cast your fears aside**  
**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**  
**Look inside you and be strong**  
**And you'll finally see the truth**  
**That a hero lies in you**

**It's a long road**  
**And you face the world alone**  
**No one reaches out a hand**  
**For you to hold**

**You can find love**  
**If you search within yourself**  
**And the emptiness you felt**  
**Will disappear**

**And then a hero comes along**  
**With the strength to carry on**  
**And you cast your fears aside**  
**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**  
**Look inside you and be strong**  
**And you finally see the truth**  
**That a hero lies in you**

**Oh ho, Lord knows**  
**Dreams are hard to follow**  
**But don't let anyone**  
**Tear them away, hey yea**

**Hold on**  
**There will be tomorrow**  
**In time, you find the way, hey**

**Then a hero comes along**  
**With the strength to carry on**  
**And you cast your fears aside**  
**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**  
**Look inside you and be strong**  
**And you finally see the truth**  
**That a hero lies in you**

**That a hero lies in you**  
**Mmm, that a hero lies in you**

Then claps were heard all over the music room

" Wow! You sound just like Melody in Dragon Soul" Loke said

_" I wish I could tell you that Loke... But I can't" _Aries said sadly

" Ok! Who wants to sing ' Hey Juliet' by The Twin Dragons?" Mrs Luna asked

Then Natsu's hand went up.

" Ok, Lucy on guitar and Natsu on Drums" Mrs Luna said. Then the 2 went up and prepared.

**( Guitar starts )**

**Natsu: Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet**

**Hey I've been watchin' you**  
**Every little thing you do**  
**Everytime I see you pass in my home-room class**  
**Makes my heart beat fast**  
**I've tried to page you twice**  
**But I see you roll your eyes**  
**Wish I could make you reel**  
**But your lips are sealed**  
**That ain't no big deal**

**Cuz I know you really want me**  
**I hear your friends talk about me**  
**So why you tryin' to do without me**  
**When you got me**  
**Where you want me?**

**Hey Juliet**  
**I think you're fine**  
**You really blow my mind**  
**Maybe someday**  
**You and me can run away**  
**I just want you to know**  
**I wanna be your Romeo**  
**Hey Juliet**  
**Hey Juliet**

**Hey Juliet**

**Girl you got me on my knees**  
**Beggin' please, baby please**  
**Got my best DJ on the radio way**  
**Sayin' hey Juliet what are you doin' this week**  
**To fall or turn around**  
**So I'm gonna stand my ground**  
**Gimme just a little bit of hope**  
**With a smile or a glance give me one more chance**

**Cuz I know you really want me**  
**I hear your friends talk about me**  
**So why you tryin' to do without me**  
**When you got me**  
**Where you want me?**

**Hey Juliet**  
**I think you're fine**  
**You really blow my mind**  
**Maybe someday**  
**You and me can run away**  
**I just want you to know**  
**I wanna be your Romeo**  
**Hey Juliet**  
**Hey Juliet**

**I know you really want me**  
**I hear your friends talk about me**  
**So why you tryin' to do without me**  
**When you got me**  
**Where you want me?**

**You have to see the weather**  
**For us to hang together**  
**So hear me when I say**  
**Hey Hey Hey Juliet**  
**Hey Juliet**  
**Hey Juliet**

**Hey Juliet**  
**I think you're fine**  
**You really blow my mind**  
**Maybe someday**  
**You and me can run away**  
**I just want you to know**  
**I wanna be your Romeo**  
**Hey Juliet**  
**Hey Juliet**

**Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday  
You and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet**

**Hey Juliet**  
**Hey Hey Juliet**  
**Hey Juliet**  
**Hey Hey Juliet**  
**Hey Juliet**

Then claps were heard after the song.

_" He likes you!" Wendy said to Lucy _

_" No he doesn't" she said back  
_

_" But think why would he sing this song?" Wendy said  
_  
" Ok next Lucy and Wendy sing this one ' The Best Damn Thing' " Mrs Luna said.

_" 1 2 3" the 2 girls said in their minds_

**Lucy: Let me hear you say hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!  
Hey hey ho!**

**Wendy: I hate it when a guy**  
**Doesn't get the door,**  
**Even though I told him**  
**Yesterday and the day before...**

**Lucy: I hate it when a guy**  
**Doesn't get the tab**  
**And I have to pull my money out**  
**And that looks bad!**

**Both: Where are the hopes?**  
**Where are the dreams?**  
**My Cinderella story scene.**  
**When do you think**  
**They'll finally see...**

**That you're not, not, not,**  
**Gonna get any better,**  
**No, you won't, won't, won't,**  
**You won't get rid of me never,**  
**Like it or not even though she's a lot like me...**  
**We're not the same,**  
**And yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**I'm a lot to handle,**  
**If you don't know trouble,**  
**I'm a hell of a scandal, me,**  
**I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,**  
**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!**

**Wendy: All right, All right, yeah...**  
**I hate it when a guy**  
**Doesn't understand**  
**Why a certain time of month,**  
**I don't want to hold his hand,**  
**I hate it when they go out and we stay in,**  
**And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend...**

**Both: But I found my hopes,**  
**I found my dreams.**  
**My Cinderella story scene.**  
**Now everybody's gonna see...**  
**[ Lyrics from: . ]**  
**That you're not, not, not,**  
**Gonna get any better,**  
**No, you won't, won't, won't,**  
**You won't get rid of me never,**  
**Like it or not even though she's a lot like me...**  
**We're not the same,**  
**And yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**I'm a lot to handle,**  
**If you don't know trouble,**  
**I'm a hell of a scandal, me,**  
**I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,**  
**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!**

**Give me an A! Always give me what I want!**  
**Give me a V! Be very, very good to me!**  
**R! Are you gonna treat me right?**  
**I! I can put up a fight!**  
**Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud!**  
**Let me hear you scream loud!**

**Lucy: 1... 2... 3... 4...  
Where are the hopes?  
Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene.  
When do you think they'll finally see...**

**Both: That you're not, not, not  
Gonna get any better,  
No, you won't, won't, won't,  
You won't get rid of me never,  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me...  
We're not the same,  
And yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle,  
If you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me,  
I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!**

**Let me hear you say hey hey hey!**  
**Hey hey hey!**  
**Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!**  
**Hey hey ho!**  
**Hey hey hey! Hey hey hey!**  
**Hey hey hey!**  
**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!**

The class just didn't make a sound, then 5 seconds later they clapped and cheered.

" You sound like Midnight and Crescent!" Natsu said

" Ok Class dismiss!" Mrs Luna said. Then they all went outside.

" Hey you wanna go eat under the sakura tree?" Lucy asked Aries

" Sure why not!" Aries said

* * *

Me: Ok next Time:

All: Lunch Time, What a pain!_  
_  
Me: R&R


	6. Lunch Time, What A Pain!

Me: Hey! Here it is!

All: Lunch Time, What a pain!

* * *

_Previously on ' High School Never Ends ':_

_The class just didn't make a sound, then 5 seconds later they clapped and cheered._

_You sound like Midnight and Crescent!" Natsu said_

_"Ok Class dismissed!" Mrs. Luna said. Then they all went outside._

_"Hey you wanna go eat under the Sakura tree?" Lucy asked Aries_

_«Sure why not!" Aries said_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

It was lunch time and Lucy and Aries met up under the Sakura Tree.

"Hey Lucy, shouldn't we invite the band?" Aries asked timidly.

"Woops! Forgot!" Lucy laughed, "I'll just call them!" Lucy answered, and called Erza and Levy

"Hey guys me and Aries are at the Sakura tree eating our lunch want to come?" Lucy asked

"We got problems of our own right now" Levy shouted into the phone. Lucy heard screaming in the background, 'You! No way!" Levy shouted at the noise.

"What happened?" Lucy asked and Aries leaned in to listen to the conversation

"CODE B! Get away! AND NO WAY I AM GIVING YOU TICKETS!" Erza shouted and then the line was cut off

Then Lucy and Aries looked at each other, they both grabbed their lunch and went to find Erza and Levy, they ran through the hallway, then they say Levy and Erza running away from boys, Lucy was getting annoyed and Aries was just shocked at how many boys were chasing Erza and Levy, Lucy was ticked off then she screamed.

"WOULD YOU BOYS STOP CHASING MY FRIENDS? AS THEY SAID WE ARE NOT GIVING YOU ANY TICKETS TO DRAGON SOUL!" Lucy screamed, making the boys stop and shiver at her anger "Or there will be punishment"

The boys ran away from the girls.

"Now, we have to go to the music room to meet Ms Luna!" Aries exclaimed "Our lunch was ruined"

"But, we can still get to eat our lunch in the yard, by the Sakura trees!" Levy said excitedly

"Let's go!" Erza said

"Ok! I'll just need to get something out of my locker." Lucy called over her shoulder to her friends, "Don't wait up for me!" then the blonde turned around and faced the hallway.

"Ok idiots you can come out now!" Lucy said

"How did you know?" a familiar voice said

"It's called your scents what else!" Lucy said

Then out of their hiding place came out Natsu, Gray and Loke.

"Wait, where's Romeo?" Lucy asked

"He said he was on a date with some girl he totally had interest in." Gray said

"Wait, where is my sister?" Lucy asked

"Maybe Romeo's dating Wendy!' Natsu snickered, at Lucy's shocked reaction.

"I'll call Wendy first" Lucy said, she grabbed her phone and dialed Wendy.

_"Hey sis! What's up?" _Wendy picked up her phone.

"Where are you?" Lucy worriedly got straight to the point.

_"Music Room with the other girls"_

"Aren't you on a date?"

_"What?! You're crazy; I only go on a date if I really liked somebody!"_

"Then why did Gray say that Romeo was on a date?"

_"Oh! I saw him and Sabrina walking around the school, Sabrina said something to Romeo about staying away from someone"_

"Wait, where are they?"

_"Oh! I see them now! They're under the Sakura Tree!"_

"Which Sakura tree?"

_"The huge one, but anyways you got to be here in an hour Ms Luna is going to come"_

"Yup, wait can I ask you a question?"

_"Yeah go for it!"_

"Do you like Romeo?"

_"Yeah... But I deny it... Cause Romeo is too dense to notice... He's just like Natsu... I was about to say ' I like-like you' then I heard him talking to Sabrina about a date"_

"Sorry... Got to go! I need to go punish on a guy, bye!"

_"Bye"_then the line went off

"Quick, idiots! What's the fastest way to get to the Sakura grounds?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, you can jump from this window! But you would be crazy to do that!" Loke said.

Then Lucy opened the window and said to them " Adiós Chicos!"******

Then Lucy jumped and landed softly to the ground below.

**Romeo's P.O.V**

" Hahaha! You're a great comedian Sabrina!" I said while holding my stomach and laughing.

" Thanks Romeo-kun!" she answered, you voice dripping sugar like honey.

" Just call me Romeo no honorifics!" I said then she got a look in her eyes, as we got closer and closer then.

" ROMEO! YOU STOP RIGHT THERE I NEED YOU TO COME WITH ME!" Lucy-nee yelled angrily, showing up from gosh knows where and running to where we were.

"But I'm on a date!" I answered back. She came closer to where we were.

"Well to bad! Your date is over" Lucy said, then she death-glared at Sabrina " Oh and Sabrina," Lucy smiled her mess-with-me-and-you-die smile, "tell him anything about my adorable sister like him to stay away from her, or anything to make her not see Romeo you're going to get it. Hard."

Then I left, being dragged by Lucy-nee. We went to our dorm, where she dropped me on the couch.

"You just ruined my date!" I said angrily at Lucy.

"Well you ruined Wendy's heart!" she yelled back angrily at me.

"How did I ruin her heart!" I shouted back at her then she grabbed me by the collar and shouted at me.

"YOU IDIOT! WENDY _**LIKES **_YOU! SHE WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! Anything Romeo, I never noticed, but whenever she gets back to the dorm, I smelt salty tears" she shouted.

_' Likes you... Likes you... Likes you...'_the words just kept on repeating in my head.

"I'm ashamed Romeo, if you weren't like Natsu, being all strong and dense, you could have noticed her feelings" Lucy said turning and leaving me alone in the dorm.

"God, what have I done!" I said covering my eyes with my hands.

*** Time skip! At night... 5pm***

**Wendy's P.O.V**

'Uggghhh... Worst class ever!" I said coming into the dorm

"You say that did you see Loke? He totally got owned!" Lucy said smiling

"Yeah, that was funny" I said smiling and giggling a bit, then our 3 roommates came in then one of them grabbed my wrist and dragged me to their room and pinned me down on his bed.

'Why Romeo?" I asked the person on top of me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Romeo said not trying to shout.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"That you liked me?" Romeo said.

"How did you-" then I was cut-off.

"Your sister told me." Romeo said. Then we stayed quiet for a while then a tear dropped on my cheek.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why?" Romeo said, letting tears escape his eyes.

Then I grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss, something that he will never forget. Then we parted for air.

"What?" Romeo said confused.

"I never told you because I never got the chance to because of all your fans and that." I said then I looked at my watch, "gotta go now."

"Where are you going?" he asked while I got up and made my way to the door.

"Somewhere" I said then left.

Tonight was the night Fairy Ball starts and their surprise was Dragon Soul was performing.

* * *

Me: That's it! Next up Fairy Ball!

Lucy: Other story's will be updated but she needs help

Wendy:R&R and while your reviewing give her some ideas for 'FIGHTS!' and ' A Fight To Remember!'


End file.
